57 Channels (and Nothin' On)
General information= 57 Channels (and Nothin' On) is episode 9a of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Rudie gets everyone sucked into the broadcast waves, where they must complete episodes of TV shows to make it back home. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major Minor Plot Quotes Producer: Chet's going to intro you in the opening. Or possibly try to eat the teleprompter. It's always touch and go here. G: Let me guess, you concocted some tech gadget to perfect our performance. Love: And it backfired. Rudie: No, wrong! I bought a high tech gadget that backfired. Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to quantity of programs/television channels having no good shows to watch, despite the variety offered. * HJ5 appear on a tv show similar to Fantastic Four with a villain very much like Dr Doom during their show hopping tour. Goofs * When Music is questioning Rudie's cooking ability, an animation cell overlap temporarily gives her two left hands. |-| Gallery= Screenshots FirstLiveTVappearance01.png|G is excited for HJ5 to be having their first live television appearance. RudieInspirational57C.png|Rudie starting his inspirational speech. RtoecapCrush02a.png|Rudie standing on Music’s toes while continuing his speech. RtoecapCrush04.png|Rudie moving his shoe before Music gets annoyed. BabyListening57C.png|Baby listening to Rudie’s story about his mother’s cooking. MusicSurprisedRudie0157C.png|Music surprised by Rudie. MusicDaRudie57C.png|Rudie wants Music to move faster. LAcuriousSD57C.png|Love and Angel wondering why the Studio Director was chasing Chet the Chimp. Producer0157C.png|Don’t be surprised if Chet tries to eat the teleprompter. SmileAndWave57C.png|Ignore whatever weird things happens, just smile and wave into camera three. Glamolens0257C.png|Rudie bought experimental technology from a disgruntled ex-employee of the station. NoGlamolens57C.png|R.O.D. confiscating the device because he knows it isn’t safe. RODworried57C.png|Rudie ignoring R.O.D’s warnings and will use the device anyway. HJ5waiting57C.png|HJ5 waiting to start their live television appearance. LoveWorried57C.png|Love is worried about the swirlybeam coming towards them. HJ5worried57C.png|Now all of HJ5 are worried about the swirlybeam. HJ5SurpriseTeleport57C.png|HJ5 are surprised to teleport into another studio. 01WhereAreWe57C.png|Angel wants to know why and how they got here. RudieNonSpecificExplanation57C.png|Rudie explaining what happened without explaining he caused it to happen. BabyMPcute57C.png|Baby looking at the sweater wearing monster pets, because they’re cute. GwrongStudio57C.png|G is trying to figure out how they got into the wrong studio. MusicChargingOffset0157C.png|Music charging off the set, MusicIB0457C.png|then she runs into the invisible barrier stopping her from leaving! DizzyMusic57C.png|Music is disoriented from running into the barrier at full speed. HJ5testingLimits57C.png|HJ5 trying to find a way out. RudieHello57C.png|Rudie trying to communicate with the world outside the barrier. LoveLimitTesting0157C.png|Love being more careful about contact with the barrier then Music was. SweaterHeadMusic.png|Baby dropped a sweater on Music’s head. BabyHappyPC57C.png|Baby is happy to get called on the phone. AngryLMG57C.png|The girls just found Rudie is responsible for getting them into this predicament. MusTrapped57C.png|Music thinks these pet sweaters are really unstylish. BabySadMP57C.png|Baby telling Music not to make the monster pets feel uncomfortable about wearing the pet sweaters. AngelCanFix57C.png|Angel wondering if she can make the sweaters better. MinorFitAdjustment57C.png|Angel just had to tighten the fit and the sweaters are better. GexcitedPSO57C.png|G is excited to be on a police car chase show. BabyHaveNotSeen57C.png|Baby is hoping they’re not on Harajuku Undercover, because she hasn’t seen this week’s episode yet and doesn’t want the plot to be spoilered. BabyInPursuit57C.png|Baby using police radio talk codes. ALmcpo57C.png|Angel and Love are motorcycle officers. Gheadcounting57C.png|G counting people, Music and Rudie aren’t here. PCRudie57C.png|Rudie is the Police Commissioner. BadCopMusic57C.png|Of course Music is the renegade Police Detective who can’t follow procedure. Brainburners57C.png|HJ5 are contests on Brainburners. AngelPumpedGeekScared.png|Angel is going to win this question round! SuperHJ557C.png|HJ5 are superhumans. AngelHappySP0257C.png|Angel is very happy to have superpower. RsavedByG57C.png|G has stretchy power and Rudie doesn't have flight power. AngelFB0257C.png|Angel has fire power. BabyFlyingKickV57C.png|Baby has the power of flykicking. Legal057C.png|Legal show and Rudie is on trial. TrialJudge0257C.png|The judge is ready to pronounce sentence, GsurpriseWitness57C.png|but G has a surprise witness for the defence: LoudGuy57C.png|Loud Guy. WGLove57C.png|Love is a weather girl, a really smart weather girl. MusicLargeSpider57C.png|Music making a new friend. OnACookingShow57C.png|Now they're on a cook-off challenge show. PresentingLaFrenchFry.png|Presenting, the expert chef, La French Fry. LaFrenchFry0157C.png|La French Fry saucepan twirling (because all expert chefs are show-offs). MascotCostumeChef57C.png|A chef who cooks in a mascot costume, that's not someone you see every day. HJ5MessyCooking57C.png|This is what happens when Rudie is put in charge of cooking (he has no culinary skills). MusicBadCooking57C.png|Music suddenly figured out Rudie doesn't have the slightest idea how to cook like his mother! RudieCookingFailure57C.png|If they don't win the cook-off, they'll be stuck on this channel forever. CSjudges57C.png|The judges about to try Rudie's cooking, CSjudgesIck57C.png|and it's awful! BabyNotYummy57C.png|That's not what yummy and winner sounds like..... LFFdish57C.png|La French Fry presenting her culinary creation. SpiderSurprise57C.png|Somehow, Music managed to bring her spider friend to the cooking channel. TechnicalityWin57C.png|HJ5 win on a technicality, because a live spider is a health code infraction=disqualification. MusicSpiderfriendHead57C.png|Music wearing her spider friend as a hat. HJ5teleportedBack57C.png|The Studio Director is surprised to see them teleport back into the studio. Guncertain57C.png|G is not sure the girls can perform, AngelWeAreMessy57C.png|because they are so messy from the cook-off. RencourageLB57C.png|Rudie giving another inspirational speech, this time, he got it right. RODbreakGlamolens57C.png|R.O.D. is going to break the glamolens to prevent this disaster happening again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2